The invention relates to a process cartridge which is detachably arranged on an image forming device based on electrostatic printing technology, wherein the image forming device can be any one of a laser image forming device, an LED image forming device, a copier or a facsimile apparatus.
The working process of the image forming device based on the electrostatic printing technology is as follows: firstly, predetermined charges are uniformly charged on the surface of a photosensitive member by a charging component; secondly, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the photosensitive member, with the predetermined charges, is subjected to exposure treatment; thirdly, a developer is conveyed to the photosensitive member by developing components, so that the electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive member can be developed; fourthly, the developer on the electrostatic latent image is transferred to an image recording medium such as paper after transferring; and finally, the developer, which is not completely transferred, on the surface of the photosensitive member, is cleaned by a cleaning component, so that the photosensitive member is allowed to go into the next charging, and the next cycle.
A process cartridge is used in the image forming device. As a cartridge unit, the process cartridge is integrated with one or more than one of the following components: a photosensitive member such as an organic photosensitive drum and a series of components acting on the photosensitive member, such as the charging component, the cleaning component and the developing components.
A process cartridge in the prior art comprises two main frames, wherein a charging roller, a wiper blade and a photosensitive member are arranged on a first main frame; a developer, a magnetic roller and an adjusting blade used for adjusting the thickness of the developer on the magnetic roller are reserved on a second main frame; the charging roller is taken as a charging component; the wiper blade is taken as a cleaning component; the magnetic roller, the adjusting blade, etc. are taken as developing components; and the first main frame and the second main frame which are provided with the above components are assembled to form the process cartridge as a whole. The process cartridge is assembled or disassembled on an image forming device by a terminal user, wherein a professional maintainer is not required, thus the maintenance is convenient for terminal users.
In general, a driving force receiving opening is arranged on the photosensitive member and engaged with a driving mechanism in the image forming device to drive the photosensitive member to perform rotational movement. However, as the photosensitive member is required to be detachably arranged on the image forming device along with the process cartridge, the driving force receiving opening and the driving mechanism are required to be disengaged when the process cartridge is disassembled from the image forming device, so that the process cartridge can be successfully disassembled from the image forming device; and the driving force receiving opening and the driving mechanism are required to be engaged when the process cartridge is assembled into the image forming device for printing, so that the photosensitive member can be rotated successfully.
The Chinese patent application CN200920129260.3 discloses a process cartridge with a flexible pressure device. The flexible pressure device is arranged on a photosensitive drum and allows a driving force receiver to stably receive a driving force, so that the driving force receiver has free gap in the rotational axial direction of the photosensitive drum. Therefore, not only the driving force receiver has certain free gap in the rotational axial direction of the photosensitive drum and leans against a driving end of an image forming device to realize the assembly of a toner cartridge in the axial direction of the photosensitive drum but also the coaxial transmission between the driving force receiver and the photosensitive drum is more reliable and the structure is simpler. Moreover, as the driving force receiver is detachably arranged at one end of the photosensitive drum, the photosensitive drum is convenient in maintenance. As different driving force receivers are used for different image forming devices but the main body, namely the photosensitive drum, is the same, users only need to replace the driving force receiver but not need to replace the photosensitive drum, thus the manufacturing cost and the use cost are reduced. However, due to the flexible pressure device, the driving force receiver, namely the driving force receiving opening, is always in the pressurized state when beginning to get engaged and disengaged with a driving mechanism of the image forming device, thus the driving force receiver and the driving member for the image forming device cannot be kept in a straight line when beginning to get engaged and disengaged as the inner space of the image forming device is limited, consequently the driving force receiver and the driving member of the image forming device are inevitably subjected to the friction damage when meeting a bevel when beginning to get engaged and disengaged and then the engagement between the driving force receiver and the driving member of the image forming device is affected.